Growing Up Dead
by StarKeeper15
Summary: AU Sookie is a child when she first meets Godric in Dallas, stopping him from meeting the sun. This little girl has more surprises in store for her vamps! This Sookie knows about Supes. Watch her adventures! Eric comes later. Eventual E/S Maybe E/S/G
1. Good Day Sunshine

Hello all! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Godric has always been my favorite from the show and it was a sad things when he was killed off. I have read tons of stories and as I like the ones where Sookie is a child when she is introduced into the story, I thought I would try one of my own. It will be a mix between SVM and TB, so I apologize for any spoilers! It will be M later on, but for now, enjoy child Sookie!

I don't own anything, my imagination just likes to try and kidnap sexy Vikings (and Godric) every once in a while!

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

I was heading up to the roof of the hotel where I often went to gaze out across the Dallas skyline. The night sky illuminated with the billions of stars made me feel more connected to the world somehow. I had grown bored with my existence and had finally decided to end it. My child Eric would tell me I was just getting soft in my old age and some feeding and fucking and excitement would put me to rights. But I knew better.

I am immensely proud of my child, in my 2,000+ years, he is my greatest achievement; however, there is not much else that I do not feel guilty of. I have grown tired of life in general: humans are nothing more than cattle who spread hatred and violence about that which they don't understand; relations among the supernatural world is shaky at best. Ever since vampires "came out of the coffin" existing has become too much hassle for what is gained.

And don't get me started on vampire politics, though I am currently the Sheriff of Area 9 here in Texas, that will soon change. I left letters to those necessary about my decision: Stan, the King of Texas, I recommended he replace me with my second, Isabel. I also have left all of my possessions to my child in Louisiana, along with a letter asking him not to hate me for what I have decided to do. With everything taken care of, I am ready to greet the dawn for the first time in 2 millennium.

I step out onto the roof and take in a rather unnecessary breath of the Dallas nightlife, however, my senses are immediately assaulted with the sweetest smell that tugs at my memory. Sunshine and strawberries. Instantly, I search for the origin of that delicious smell and to my surprise, it appears to belong to a young child. She looks to be about 5 human ages old and is standing where I want to be standing when the sun rises. She appears to be taking in the serenity of the night as I planned. I take the opportunity while she has not noticed my arrival to observe her appearance. She has long blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back and her skin is golden and glowing in its obvious radiance from the sun. She is wearing a blue sundress that is the color of the north sea that my dear child so loved as a human. Her feet are bare and she appears to be just slightly chilly. Even though I cannot yet see her face, she appears to be a beautiful little human.

"Little one" I call out as I take a few steps towards her. But she doesn't respond in the slightest, almost like she already knew I was there.

"Little one" I try again "why are you up here? Is it not past your bed time?"

The silence wraps itself around us for a little bit longer, before she slowly turns to face me. Her eyes remain closed even though she faces directly at me.

"It's quiet up here" she finally says to me. Her voice is soft and clear and is like the tinkling of little bells.

"Where are your parents, child?" I wonder as what humans let their children roam freely at all hours of the night?

"My parents?" She responds as small rivulets of tears begin to make their way down her sweet face. "They're…in heaven" she finally whispers before dropping her face and rubbing at her eyes with balled up fists.

_No parents? What is she doing up here then? And where did she come from? _I think to myself but soon her quiet tears have turned into a deeper sobbing, and I find myself needing to comfort this small angel.

"Little one" I say as I walk closer and kneel in front of her. "it will be okay, I will take you home to your family. Do not worry." I reach out to wipe the tears from her face but as soon as my arms are outstretched she launches her tiny body into me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck, and continues crying into my chest. I wrap my arms around her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt, just enough so she knows I won't let anything happen to her. Absently, I notice that I have begun softly stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles in her back while cooing gently her. _What is this girl doing to me? I find that I have a deep need to make her feel better. I need to find out where her family is so they do not worry. _

"Little one, can you tell me your name?" I ask as soon as I feel her calming down. She sniffles a few times before answering my question quietly.

"Susannah Brigant" I immediately stiffen upon hearing that name. Brigant! _Of course! That is why her scent was so familiar, she is FAE! Brigant… she must be Niall's great-granddaughter judging by the lacking of potency in her scent; I wouldn't have been able to control myself if she was half or more._ She must have noticed me tensing up because she continues "Do you know my grampa Fintan? Or great grampa Niall?"

"Yes, I do, little one. I know them well." Niall, the prince of the Sky Fae, and Fintan, one of his sons, I met during the Vampire/Fairy war long ago when Eric was still relatively young. I maker commanded Eric not to kill Fintan at a request from Niall. In return, he granted me a favor and we established a sort of camaraderie over the years. _I must get in touch with him and discover if this is as she says. They probably are searching for her. Looks like my plans to meet the sun have been postponed by this beautiful little angel._

"Little one, how about I take you inside for some sleep and contact Fintan and Niall for you? They must be worried about you."

"Okay" she whispers/sniffles before finally loosening her hold on my neck and she takes a tiny step away from me. I wipe the stray tears from her cheeks and as I do she finally opens her eyes to look at me. What I see makes me gasp in surprise.

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave it there folks, but I had to break it somewhere, don't you wanna know what happens? Me too. =] Just kidding… Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Blind Eyes Open

You guys are so amazing! I had a question that I thought should be answered for everyone to clear up the confusion. I have not decided whether or not Godric will be a romance for Sookie or a fathery type figure. If he is romance, then it will be E/S/G (I love me some viking). If not, it will be E/S but Godric will still be the main character (well... one of anyway). If you have a preference, you should let me know as I am very indecisive!

Once again, the disclaimer: I don't own anything, except perhaps my thieving imagination who keeps trying to convince me to let her have the beautiful viking and not introduce him to the story. She will be disappointed, as he is not mine to own or give (unfortunately). Oh well.

ONTO THE MAIN EVENT =]

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

As Sookie finally opened her eyes and looked at me, I couldn't help but gasp in shock. _She is blind!_ I could say faint traces of her sky blue eyes with my heightened vampire senses, but to any human there would have been nothing but a milky white clouding up her vision. In my shock, I must have been staring too long as Sookie began to get self-conscious. She was twisting her little fingers together in front of her and fidgeting and wouldn't look at me directly.

The silence continued on. I just couldn't find the words to break it. _How did she get up here if she couldn't see? How does she know where she is going?_ Small tears began slipping out of Sookie's eyes and I immediately felt guilty for making this young child cry.

"A-Are you g-gonna l-leave me n-now too?" She whimpered at me through her sniffles. I pulled her back into the circle of my arms. I did wonder absently what she meant by her statement, but did not think now was the time to question her about it.

"Shh, little one, I'm right here. Don't cry. I'm not leaving, I promise." As soon as I said that, I realized how true it was. I _didn't_ want to leave her alone. It had only been about an hour, and I was already attached to this young child. "Let's go inside." The sun should be coming up any minute and I didn't want to be caught unawares, so I picked up the young girl, cradling her to my chest, and turned around to return to my suite. Sookie had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck with her sweet face pressed into my shoulder; she had also wound her tiny legs around my middle. I did not mind. I only hugged her that much closer to me and rubbed tiny circles on her back.

As I was descending the stairs, the child still wrapped tightly around me, I leaned my face into her beautiful blonde hair and inhaled lightly. _So sweet. Not as potent as a regular fairy, but still intoxicating. _As delicious as she smelled, I had no draw to drink from her. It is like a human repeatedly smelling a bouquet of sweet smelling flowers, a pleasant sensation, but the human would not eat the flowers. Not any sane human would, anyway.

I finally reached my floor and pulled out the tiny keycard that would allow us entry and swiped it. I heard the locks release before a tiny green light on the handle bid me to enter. My suite was spacious, as most vampires are fond of big spaces and the modern comforts. It was made up of a small living area in the center of the room, adorned with white couches, a fireplace, and a plasma screen television bolted to the wall above the fireplace. The floors were a cushiony carpet in a cream color, matching the cream curtains that covered the wall of windows overlooking Dallas. This being a vampire suite, the windows had automatic sun blockers that would come into place 10 minutes before dawn and rise 10 minutes after sunset; they only looked to be window tints, but were the latest technology in sun-warding security.

In one corner of the room, to the left from the door, lay the kitchen area. A marble countertop that stretched along half the wall, complete with a microwave, sink, cabinets, and a mini fridge. There was even a coffeemaker on the counter; though, why it was necessary in a vampire room was beyond me. Maybe the hotel designers wanted it to feel like any other ordinary room. Turning to the right one would find a large closet and a smaller bathroom. Ideally, I suppose it would be for "guests" as each of the two rooms had its own en suite.

Next to the wall of windows, were two doors, one on each side of the room that led to the rooms. They were each done in the same cream color curtains and carpet as the front room. A large California king bed lay in the center of each room, with a deep rich blue comforter atop. And across from that lay a chest of drawers that stretched almost the expanse of the wall, but only came to the height of my mid-chest. The bed, the drawers, and the side tables were each done in a dark wood finish. In one corner of the room was a lounge chair wide enough for two people, and a small table beside it. The adjoining bathroom was decorated with white countertops, white tiled floors, and white walls. A Jacuzzi-sized bathtub was joined by a shower with four showerheads and a translucent glass door. There was also a tall wooden cabinet filled with large fluffy white towels, bathrobes, and extra toiletries and amenities.

Sookie had fallen asleep in my arms during the walk to the room, so I carefully laid her atop the plushy bed. I called down to the front desk for clothing for a young girl to be delivered to the room. She looked rather peaceful, but I decided to wake her up for a bath and to get ready for bed. I wiped some blonde strays from in front of her face and trailed my fingers lightly down her cheek while calling her name softly. I didn't want to startle her awake.

She made cooing noises and began rubbing her eyes, showing that she was awake. She sat up and looked up at me shyly, which I found adorable. I hid my shock at her being able to look directly at me.

"I have called the front desk for clothing for you. Would you like to shower, change, and get ready for bed?" She nodded at me. "Umm, do you…require help?" I wasn't sure if she was at the age where she could fend for herself, but she was also blind, even if she continued to look exactly where I was standing.

"No, thank you, sir." She replied softly. I watched amazed as she hopped down from the bed, and padded quietly over to the bathroom. As she was closing the door, she popped her tiny blonde head out at me and asked "umm, what is your name, sir?"

"My name is Godric, little one." I chuckled quietly. She graced me with an angelic smile before retreating into the bathroom and closing the door. Shortly after she entered the bathroom, there was a knock at the main door. I went and retrieved the clothes for her and laid them on the bed to pick from. After, I returned to the main room and heated up a True Blood, wondering what my child would think of the young girl. As I was drinking the metallic substance, I thought of my child and his adoring fangbangers at Fangtasia. I would have to pay him a visit once I found out what to do about my little treasure. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket. I had a call to make.

The phone rang twice before a deep smooth voice answered, "Hello"

"Fintan Brigant, this is Godric. I have a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Godric, I hope you are well. What is this matter concerning?" Cautious as always, fairy. I expect nothing less.

"I came across a young one who says she is of your relation. She has nowhere to go, and I am wondering if you wish for her return?" I say to him. The sun is close to rising, and I don't want to be caught here when it does. There is a small gasp from Fintan before he whispers out "sookie."

"What have you done to her, vampire. I thought you an honorable creature, if you harm her, my family will not rest in its vengeance." He threatens me. I hate being threatened, but seeing as it is his granddaughter, I will oblige him this time.

"I have not harmed her, fairy. I was heading out to the roof to enjoy the stars and I happened upon her standing over the edge. She is here in my suite, bathing, and will soon be getting ready for bed. Perhaps you would meet me here tomorrow at first dark?"

"Yes, Godric, I will meet you tomorrow at first dark. Thank you for your hospitality with my kin. I shall inform you of the circumstances at our meeting." He hesitates before asking "Tell me, is she okay? Unharmed?"

"Yes, Fintan, she is perfectly okay, if not a little sad. She did seem exhausted. I look forward to your meeting and will see that she remains healthy for your visit tomorrow. Good day." I say to him, easing his anxiousness before ending the call.

_Hmm. I wonder why she would be unharmed? And why she is in this realm instead of in Faery with her family? What is going on with those fairies?_ I think of the situation for a few more minutes before I head back into the room to check on the sweet little girl.

I immediately see her curled up in the blue comforter on the bed. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. Her wet hair laying in disarray on her pillows. I notice that her scent is cleaner and even sweeter than it was before her shower. I reach down and wipe a few stray blonde wisps from her face and softly run the back of my fingers across her smooth cheek. She is beautiful for a young child, and her skin is so warm and soft. I watch her sleep for a few minutes more. Something tugs at my dead heart watching this little girl sleeping. I feel something for her that I cannot explain. But, I will think on it tomorrow.

I leave her room and call up one of my trusted were guards. I explain the situation and ask him to come tomorrow morning to watch over her while I am dead for the day. Because of my age, I will awaken a couple of hours before sunset and I can prepare her for the meeting with Fintan. With everything taken care of, I lock the door to my room before laying down on the soft bed and surrendering myself to the day.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this won't be a Toph situation like from Avatar: The Last Airbender. As much as I love that show (and that character) I don't think I could do it justice without appearing foolish. So I have created my own silly conclusion as to her condition and what is going on. Any guesses?<p>

Next chapter will be Sookie's day and the meeting with Fintan. Let me know what you think! Also, a little hint, that Sookie will not stay blind for long! But we will learn what interesting surprises she has up her sleeves!


	3. History in the Making

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions! I have decided that I am going to make Godric more like a father, than a potential love interest. Sorry to those of you rooting for G/S/E. I do have an idea for one of those stories written down somewhere, but you will have to wait until after this one (or maybe until my imagination decides to leave me). However, don't lose hope! E/S is still on track for this story!

Anywho, I wasn't originally planning on posting this so soon, but Star, my imagination would not quit pestering me until I wrote this down! Some history and some funny sookie time, hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I do venture into Sookie's point of view for a while, yes she does seem older than what she actually is, but i'm assuming being inside people's heads will cause a person to grow up rather quickly. She is still a little girl, but I believe she would be more mature than normal because of her abilities. Hope you enjoy.

*Star clears throat loudly*

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten"

I don't own anything, except Anthony and James who are based off of guys I know. Their personalities are very fitting" BTW, Star and me the Starkeeper are having an argument about Godric and Eric. She thinks that just because I won't let her have them, that I can't have them either... outlandish! (But it is true, just don't let her know I'm agreeing)

Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy the show!

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I arrived at the hotel room early this morning after Godric's phone call last night. Apparently, he found a young girl on the roof, and is meeting with her family this evening. Normally, if I were to hear of a vampire taking care of a human child, I would immediately become suspicious. But this is Godric… he is one of the most peaceful vampires I have ever met, as long as you don't piss him off or hurt the ones he cares about.

I first met Godric when I was 17. I had been slaving away for the local Packmaster in order to get in good with the area pack. He has a grudge against my family because of my father. My dad challenged for the role of packmaster and beat out the other contender, Anthony Hernandez for the spot. However, a couple of weeks later, my dad was killed by some rogue vampires; but, no one knows why. Typically, weres and vampires avoid each other, so why my dad was sniffing around a known vampire neighborhood is a mystery that has never been discovered. Anyway, after the death of my dad, Anthony suddenly rose to the spot of Packmaster.

When I turned sixteen I was of the proper age to join a pack. With my mother's encouragement (and it being the only one around) I sent my information to Anthony requesting to join. I was told I would have to go through the typical initiation to make sure I was of the right quality were and that I meshed well with the other pack members. But my "initiation" into it was still going strong a year later (normally, it only takes a few months). So there I was, running around town, performing any and every task I was asked to do (theoretically, I could have declined; but then it would have been looked down on as me not willing to serve a brother). I was dealing with everything until one night.

I had met the rest of the pack at this mansion/estate on the outskirts of Dallas. The vampire Sheriff had supposedly threatened and harmed and "gone against supernatural protocol" in his actions towards Packmaster Hernandez. We were here for payback. Anthony concocted this scheme to send the Sheriff to his final death in retribution of his actions and to send a message to the rest of the area vamps not to mess with the Long Claw Pack. I didn't entirely agree with killing off other beings (even if they were already dead, my momma would'a tanned my hide if she found out I had any part in that type of disgrace). I politely refused, and asked to sit this one out. I was told, in no uncertain terms, that to leave would be to turn my back on this pack and forever ruin my chances of joining; also, they were going to go ahead and go through with it whether I was there or not.

Basically what happened was I decided that if being a part of a pack meant violence and trading in my morals for "brothers", I didn't want any part of it. So, it led to a fight. Don't get me wrong, I know I had no chance against the entire pack, but I'm a pretty big guy (much more so than most of the others) so I was able to hold my own for awhile. It was during our little scuffle, that said vampire sheriff decided to investigate the noise that was happening on his property. I would have just knocked the weapon out of the were's hands, but the fight had ended up separating a few of us, and I wouldn't have gotten there in time. I also couldn't let it sit on my conscience that the vamp would have been killed because of my packmaster's ego, so I did the next best thing. I jumped in front of the wooden bullets, giving the vamp time to take out the shooters.

The shooters were killed and the others (including Anthony) made a hurried retreat. Godric, the sheriff, thanked me heartily for sacrificing myself and asked if I wanted to join his security team. He made sure I had the proper medical attention for my injuries, and set me up in a training program to become a legit guard; that was 15 years ago. Because of my skill and loyalty, I became the head of his security team about 6 years ago. Which brings me back to now, waiting on the little girl to wake up. I make myself a cup of coffee (thank goodness these vampire suites have a coffeemaker), lounge on a couch, and pick up the sports section of the newspaper.

Later on, I am watching ESPN and I notice the time is 10:30am, I have not yet seen hide nor hair of the little girl yet. I decide to order up some brunch so there is food when she does wake up. About 15 minutes after the food arrives, I hear movement in the next room and the soft patter of feet across the floor. With my heightened senses, I can tell the girl has stopped right by the door and is listening, probably confused and wondering what is going on.

I turn off the television and wait for her to decide if she is coming out or not. A couple of minutes pass and I hear her take a deep breath in and out, almost as if she is garnering up her courage. The doorknob slowly turns and the door barely creaks open. All of a sudden, a flash of blonde and green bolts across one side of the room to the other before stopping in front of the locked door to the other room. She waits a few seconds before turning back around and hightailing it back into her original bedroom. I watch in complete and utter shock before my mind catches up and I fall over from the hilarity of what has just happened.

The girl, in my full on laughter, has come back out with her hands on her hips and stomps her foot at me; she is apparently offended by my laughing fit.

"HEY!" She finally yells at me, her fear seems to be giving way to her indignant attitude. "Quit laughing at me, you big meanie!" She stomps her little foot again. It is a few more minutes before I can contain my laughter, and straighten myself out to a standing position. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in my size and she takes a hesitant step backwards. Looks like her fear is back again, I can't have that.

"My name is James." I say to her while raising my hands in the classic 'surrender-I-mean-you-no-harm' pose. "Godric hired me to watch out for you and take care of you for the day until he rises."

She relaxes after that and looks down embarrassedly, her arms at her sides toying with the seam in her green sundress.

"I'm sowwy, Mistur James. I didn't know who you wur and you scaehred me. My name is Sookie."

*Btw, child sookie trouble saying her 'r's, which is why the words are spelled oddly*

I look on in amusement at her antics. I have a feeling this girl will be quite entertaining.

"Well, Miss Sookie, are you hungry? I have some brunch here for you if you would like."

Sookie immediately looks up at me with the brightest smile on her face, which gives me the first glimpse at her eyes. _She's blind? How on earth does she know where she is going, or looking? How was she able to run across the room and back and not run into anything? _Her smile drops slightly as I continue to stare and she has begun fidgeting. I control my features and lead her over to the table where the food is. She sits down and begins to eat happily, humming while she chews. While she eats, I call the front desk to have them bring up some toys for the young girl to entertain herself with for the day. I turn the television back on to a Disney movie and wait for the toys to be delivered.

I collect the stuffed animals and coloring books and other toys and spread them out on one of the couches for her to play with. When she is finished eating, she comes over and picks out a fluffy panda bear and starts bouncing and dancing it along the edge of the coffee table. I take the opportunity to see if she is willing to answer some questions about herself.

"May I ask you a few questions, Sookie?" She turns to me with a leery grimace on her face, but nods her approval anyway.

"Are you blind?"

SPOV

I hate it when people ask me this question. James's thoughts don't appear angry or doubtful though, merely curiosity about me. That's better than when others have asked.

At first, I didn't know that my powers were different than what others could do. Whenever I asked my parents about being able to hear others' thoughts, they always smiled and patted my head like I was telling stories! They never believed me, even when I told them what they and my brother Jason were thinking. It wasn't until I was visiting my Gran that I found out I was special. A couple hours of reading her thoughts and answering her unspoken questions, she discovered what I could do. She called my Grampa Fintan to come and talk to me.

I'm a fairy! How cool is that! Not just that, I'm a fairy _princess_! Grampa Fintan says that my papa, my great grampa, Niall is a prince in this other world for others like us, called Faery. He told me I have something called "the spark" though I'm not really sure what that means. He asked my parents if he could take me back to his house for a few months to learn about fairies and practice my magic. It was there that my whole world was shaken.

One of my papa's enemies got too close to the castle one day and squirted lemon juice at my face! It got in my eyes and then I couldn't see anymore! We tried everything to get my eyesight back and it helped a little, but not much. My papa even combined his fairy magic with vampire blood, that brought back some of my vision, but mostly it was all dark except for a little bit of blurry edges. He said a doctor told him that we had to wait until the _"fiabhras"_ for a chance at fixing it.

My grampa and papa said they were worried about my safety so they were gonna send me back to my parents until the day comes when they could fix my eyes. Grampa sensed his blood (my dad) to fairy pop us to their location. That wasn't such a good idea. We saw their car get washed off the bridge by a freak flood! I lost my parents, brother, and my Gran in one wave! I screamed and cried and got really emotional. I remember feeling this tingly sensation in my head then this really bright light. Then I opened my eyes and it looked all weird. My Grampa says it is like echolo..echolo..echolo.. uhh that thing that bats do to see in the dark, only instead of using sound, it is my brain and telepathy doing the work. As long as I keep my shields like a flimsy wall, I can see around me. But it is just white outlines on darkness.

My Grampa called Papa and they were fighting about what to do about who killed my parents (uhh didn't grampa see that it was the water?) and what to do about me. They were yelling at each other and I didn't like it. My head was hurting and I just wanted it to be quiet around me. I shut my eyes and covered my ears and started thinking of the hotel we stayed at when we visited Texas. My daddy took me to the roof to look at the stars and it was completely quiet! I felt this strange itching all over my body, and when I opened my eyes, I was on that hotel roof! I quickly figured out I must have fairy popped, but I'm not supposed to be able to do that until after the _Fairy Fiabhras_. I was standing there, trying to figure out how to get back when the vampire Godric came up onto the roof.

When he asked about mommy and daddy it made me real sad and I couldn't stop crying. But then he said he knew Grampa and Papa and that he would call them for me! He brought me inside and I cleaned myself up and crawled into that comfy bed and fell asleep.

Then I woke up this morning, and heard that were in the other room. It scared me. I felt around for Godric's void and calmed myself to rush to his side so he would protect me. But that door was locked! I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to my room. The were started laughing at me, and made me mad, so I did what my Gran would have done and set him straight. He got me food and toys to play with! I love pandas! Then he had to go and ask that question.

I must have been daydreaming again, because James has his hand waving in front of my face.

"Sookie? Sooookkiieeee? You in there?"

"Yes, Mistur James. Sowwy, I was thinking. My Grampa says my telepathy works like … that thing that bats can do and helps me see. Even though it is only outlines across the darkness, I can still see"

JPOV

Shocked. _What did she just say? Telepathy? Can she read my thoughts right now? Wow, poor girl, I bet that is tough growing up with._ Well, at least she explained how she can maneuver so well even with her "blindness."

"Mistur James, your thoughts are diffwent. Blurwy colurs and lots of static but I can hear bits of wurds sometimes. It's cause you are a were"

Okay, then. So she knows what I am, and she can sorta hear me, but not very well. That's good, I guess. Sookie goes back to playing with the panda and watching the movie. And that's how we pass the rest of the afternoon. Soon, I sense Godric moving around in the next room.

GPOV

I awoke about 2 hours before sunset, but thanks to the special windows, I am free to roam about the suite. I quickly shower and get dressed so I can find out what Sookie has been up to all day. I exit my room and see Sookie sitting on the floor propped up against the couch with pillows and surrounded by various toys. She is hugging a panda stuffed animal to her and is sleeping through what looks like some sort of animated cartoon movie for children. James is watching over her on one of the couches.

"James" I say quietly, if she is tired out from her day, I don't want to ruin her nap.

"Master Godric. Good evening."

"Good evening, how was the day?"

"It was fine. It was amusing when she first woke up and came out here, but after I informed her of who I was and gave her food and toys she warmed right up to me. We had a peaceful day." I asked him if she talked to him about anything, and he told me everything about her gift that she told him. I thanked him for his report and help.

"That is just perfect. Thank you for watching over her, I shall take it from here. I will call you before dawn if your service is necessary for tomorrow."

"Yes sir" the were replies before leaving the suite. I walk around the couch to wake up Sookie.

"Sookie…. Little one, it is time to wake up." I say softly and gently shake her shoulder. Once again, she cooes quietly and rubs her eyes before sitting up. She looks up at me and smiles softly.

"Hi Godwic!" She squeals and squeezes the panda to her chest. "look what James got for me! I love pandas!" I chuckle at her enthusiasm. I get up and sit on the couch and ask about her day. Sookie proceeds to babble on about how much fun she had with all her toys, and she even brings some over to my lap to see. I am happy to hear about her day, but first dark is coming quickly, and with it Fintan.

"Little one, there is someone coming soon that we must talk about." She stops her giggling and talking, picks up her panda and comes to sit with me.

"Who is coming, Godwic?" I pick her up and sit her on my lap.

"I have called your Grandpa Fintan, and he will be coming to talk with us after sunset."

"GRAMPA IS COMING?" She screams excitedly before clapping her hands and giggling and squealing on my lap. I ask her a few questions about herself, and she explains to me everything James told me she told him earlier in the day. Perfect. Now all that is left to do is wait for Fintan's arrival, which should be any minute.

*POP* "Hello vampire. Tráthnóna maith, cailín milis, tá mé caillte agat. Bhí tú Niall agus buartha mé aréir."

* * *

><p>"Fiabhras" (the Fever)<p>

"Tráthnóna maith, cailín milis, tá mé caillte agat. Bhí tú Niall agus buartha mé aréir." (Good Evening, sweet girl, I have missed you. You had Niall and me worried last night.)

Okay so the language I used was Irish, just because it looked the coolest on Google Translate haha. If there is something mispronounced, let me know, it doesn't really affect me all that much as I had to use the Google translator, but whatever. I'm open to everyone's expertise. I will change it if someone is really bothered by it.

Sooo, I didn't get as far as I said I was going to, but did get through Sookie's entire day. PANDA (lemme just say, I love pandas... hmm wonder where that inspiration came from?) The meeting with Fintan will be next, and we will discover more about Sookie and her abilities and history. Also, I'm sure you are all wondering what "The Fever" means. Well... that will also be explained. Sorry for leaving you hanging... slightly. *INSERT EVIL LAUGH* MWAH HA HA HA HAHHH!

PANDA!


	4. Today was a Faery Tale

Hello all. I'm back! Sorry for the absence. My old computer, has passed on in her old age and gone to the great computer graveyard in the sky, along with her feeding tube (aka power cord). Sorry for the lack of updating, but now, my new computer Luna (yes, aptly named after Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw from Harry Potter) is alive and kicking.

Also, this story is currently unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine, but if anyone would like to give it a whirl, let me know.

Also, as I said in the previous chapter that I was going to make Godric more of a father figure, Star, my imagination has decided to rebel against me. *Star beams proudly* I am once again up in the air, and I think this time I am leaning towards G/S/E. IDK, but I did warn you that I was indecisive.

Enjoy the chapter!

Star: *clears throat loudly* Aren't you forgetting something?  
>Me: umm.. No. *fidgets*<br>Star: What is that behind your back then?  
>Me: Nothing. *Pushes words and Eric and Godric into a closet*<br>Star: Uh huh, sure. *opens the door* then what are they doing here? oh, and is that a disclaimer I see?  
>Me: *looks down ashamed* yes...<p>

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... even if I would like a delicious viking and his maker hiding in my closet.

* * *

><p>"Gwampa!" Sookie squealed as she slid off my lap and ran towards Fintan. I took the opportunity to observe them while they were enjoying their greeting. When he had first popped into the suite, Fintan appeared slightly… well, not annoyed per se, but that definitely changed when he caught sight of and spoke to his granddaughter. His features softened as he spoke what I assume to be his concern for her in that fairy language. When she became excited and ran towards him, his face broke out into a wide smile. Despite my general distrust of other Supes, he appeared to genuinely love and worry about the girl. That eased some of my fears.<p>

"_Seanathair, tá mé chomh tógtha a fheiceann tú! An fear deas fuair Godric dom go leor de na bréagáin! Tar ag Spraoi le liom_!" Fintan picked up the child and hugged her tightly before drawing back and replying to her.

"_Ba mhaith liom grá a imirt in éineacht leat cailín milis, ach caithfidh mé a labhairt le Godric dtús. Rith feadh agus spraoi agus labhairt linn. Féach mé panda thar ann go Breathnaíonn uaigneach_." While he was speaking, I noticed Sookie's smile widen, then drop after a few seconds. She became excited again as he placed her feet back on the floor and she ran back over to her new toys. It was curious to me that she was only 5 years old and yet she appears to be fluent in both her Fairy tongue and in modern English. Most children are not skilled enough to pick up on languages so quickly. Then again, she is so clearly different from most children. Even being less than half fae, she shines and lights up the room.

Returning my attention from one golden haired being to the other, I politely welcome Fintan. I may be a vampire, but that does not mean that one loses their manners; and living for so long in the South has only influenced the "southern hospitality" attitude into my behavior.

"Welcome to Dallas, Fintan. I trust your evening has been pleasant thus far?"

"Yes, old friend, it is nice to be back. I apologize for any inconvenience my sudden arrival may have caused, but I felt it best to get a jump start on our evening. We have many things to discuss. Shall we take a seat?"

We made ourselves comfortable on the couches opposite where Sookie was playing with her toys. I was most anxious to learn about this intriguing young girl. Fintan takes a moment and watches his granddaughter playing as a look of sadness crosses his features.

"She is so young for all the heartache that has been dealt to her. She is so young and innocent and radiant, and doesn't deserve the troubles she has endured." He takes a deep breath and sighs, before turning back towards me. "I suppose that will come later, for now, as is best when telling any story, I think it best to start at the beginning."

"As you know, I met Adele Stackhouse, Sookie's grandmother, on one of my visits to this realm, and her beauty and strength called out to me. I fell in love with and married her. She gave birth to two children, my son Corbett and daughter Linda. While I loved my children equally, it was Corbett who possessed the Fairy spark. When he was seven, he began spending his summers in Faery with my Father and I so we could begin teaching him about the supernatural world. He wouldn't actually gain his powers until he had reached the Fairy Fever. A few years after the Fever, Corbett decided that he no longer wished to be trained, he wanted to live his life as any ordinary human would. I was saddened by his choice, but respected his wish. I knew he felt out of place among the other fairies his age, and because he was only half-fae, he was often picked on or singled out. I returned him to Adele and he never came back to Faery after that.

It was only a few years later that the water fae violated our peace agreement and began spreading their "full fae only" agenda throughout our land. When it turned into a full out war between our two factions, I realized that my father and my people needed me, so I left my dear Adele and my children and returned to Faery.

Adele stayed in contact with me over the years, telling of our children's lives: when Linda married, Corbett married, Corbett had his son Jason, Linda's daughter Hadley, Linda's husband dying, Corbett's daughter Sookie, Linda getting cancer. I had returned during the bigger moments in their lives to celebrate or support them. Neither Jason, nor Hadley, showed signs of having the Fairy spark. When I met Sookie, however, it was a different story. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and an adorable smile on her face; and I knew. She was going to be special. Sookie positively glowed. I smiled, kissed her forehead, and congratulated my son on a beautiful daughter. I spoke to Adele and told her I would be watching.

A few years later, Adele contacted me again, frantically saying I needed to return, that Sookie needed me. I immediately dropped what I was doing and returned, afraid that something had happened to my beloved granddaughter. When I arrived at Adele's house, Sookie and Jason were playing happily outside, so instead of interrupting, I went straight for Adele. She told me that earlier in the day, Corbett and his wife dropped off the children for the weekend, and that Sookie began acting strangely. She would answer questions that no one asked, or make suggestions about something, or ask questions about something that she had no way of knowing about. My granddaughter was telepathic.

I told Adele that my father would want to know, and that she needed to be taken to Faery for a few months to control her abilities. She hadn't reached the Fever yet, and she was already beginning to show signs of her fairy powers."

I listened fascinated by the story before I finally felt the need to interrupt with a question.

"Just to clarify, Fintan, what is this Fever you keep referring to?"

"The Fever or _Fiabhras_ is the time in a young fairy's life when they come into their powers. It manifests itself as an incredible fever in order for the powers to fuse into the fairy's spark. We don't really understand all the whys and hows, but we do know that this is only possible because a fairy's spark drops most of its natural defenses during this time and their immune system is too busy fighting off the fever, that it is also one of the most vulnerable times in a fairy's life. It is incredibly uncomfortable, and depending on the fairy, it can be anything ranging from severe flu-like symptoms to just a mild over-heating of the body. This time normally occurs around puberty, but depending on the brightness of the spark, it can happen earlier or later. Typically, the brighter and stronger the spark, the sooner the fairy will go through the Fever. This happened for Corbett when he was between 9 and 10 years old. I was expecting nearly the same for Sookie, until last evening." That certainly caught my attention.

"What happened that was so different about last evening?" I asked, as there was not really anything that I could remember that would have been so monumental as to have an effect.

"She fairy popped, remember?" Well, of course I remembered that, but so what?

"What does that have to do with anything? All fairies can pop, Fintan."

"Yes, but not any who haven't yet gone through the Fever, before that time, they essentially are just humans; no powers yet. It means something significant that she was able to harness her powers at such a young age and even more so before the Fever.

I had a talk with my son and discussed the circumstances of his daughter, and he agreed to let me take her to Faery with me. So I sat my beloved granddaughter down and explained what she was and about her heritage." Giggling interrupted my focus on Fintan, and I turned to see what Sookie found so funny.

She had lined up all of her stuffed toys along the couch and was standing in front of them curtseying. I chuckled at her display, she was entirely too adorable. She turned towards me with her giggles still escaping her, and smiled before saying "I'm a faiwy pwincess!" She then curtsied again and Fintan smiled amusedly at his granddaughter.

"That you are sweet girl, that you are." He opened his arms to her and she came over and hugged him tightly. Fintan picked her up and sat her on his lap with her panda facing me. "Want to help me tell the story?" She nodded her head rapidly, which earned more chuckles from Fintan and I.

"Do you remember what happened after I told you about being a princess?" Fintan asked her.

"Umm… that's when we went to faewy, wight? With papa?"

"That's right, sweet girl. I popped you to Faery and you got to meet your great-grandfather Niall at the palace." He turned his attention back to me before continuing. "Niall was instantly taken with her, as most of the fairy staff was, and she quickly had everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers. We gave her a day or two to become more comfortable and familiar with her new surroundings before beginning her education in.."

"SUPE SCHOOL!" Sookie squealed, interrupting Fintan excitedly. Fintan looked back down at Sookie smiling and pressed a small kiss to her temple.

"That's right, Supe School. And what happened at Supe School?"

"I got to play with othur faiwys. Thewr minds wewre funny. And we leawrned about ouwr ancestowrs and about othur supes. Then aftewr school, I would get to play! It was weally fun, until the bad faiwy got the lemon juice on me." I smiled at her enthusiasm for learning, it is quite refreshing, and I even chuckled slightly at hearing about her happiness for getting out of school as well. Then her story turned sad, albeit something I wanted to hear about greatly, and I saw that her lower lip was starting to quiver. She squeezed her panda tighter and turned her face to Fintan's chest.

As I watched a small tear slide down Sookie's cheek, I felt something spark in me, and change. I may be a ruthless vampire at times, but seeing the sadness in Sookie made my dead heart hurt. I felt a small urge to hug and comfort her, but I pushed that back. Fintan soothed her before suggesting she play in the next room for the remainder of the story.

"Sweet girl, why don't you take some of your toys into the bedroom, while I finish the story. You know how it pains me to see you cry." He kissed her temple again as she slid off his lap and loaded her arms up with toys and walked into the bedroom she slept in last night.

"It was one of Breandan's followers. Somehow, word had gotten out that the Prince's great-granddaughter was in the realm, and he dispatched Lochlan and Neave to capture her. Thankfully, she had a full time guard protecting her, so she wasn't kidnapped. But it did come at a price. I was teaching her how to meditate and focus her energy on her spark when it happened. The guards were fighting the intruders and I joined in, immediately getting distracted and caught up with Lochlan. Neave, however, wasn't able to get past all of Sookie's guard, so she launched lemon juice at her. I assume they believed she was fae enough that it would greatly injure, if not kill her. But one of her fairy guards stepped in front of her to block it.

When fairies die, they turn to sparkling fairy dust, and it was that combined with the lemon juice that caused Sookie's condition. The wind blew the fairy dust soaked with lemon juice at her face, but since she is part human, it only reacted with the sensitiveness of her eyes. The juice sizzled the dust and burned her eyes. Lochlan and Neave were the only ones that were able to get away."

Fintan closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead, before taking a deep sigh and continuing. "Obviously, I panicked. I grabbed her and took her to Niall right away to see what could be done. Her cries and whimpers were like iron daggers being stabbed directly into my heart. We called in Dr. Ludwig immediately and she suggested the use of vampire blood. It gave her the ability to see using her telepathy, but it didn't do the wonders we had hoped. Perhaps if we had taken her back to this realm, it may have reversed the blindness, but she was in Faery. And her spark, which is especially strong, combined with being in her natural world, is what we believe prevented the blood from doing its purpose. Since vampires are natural enemies of the Fae, we believe it was her increased spark that 'protected' her from the supposed threat of the vampire blood."

I took a moment to think through everything I had been told before something clicked. I gasped as I put the pieces together. "So you think that when she undergoes this Fever, that her spark's natural shields will be lessened enough that the vampire blood might work the next time?"

"Yes that is what we think. But, since her safety was compromised in Faery, Niall and I didn't think that it was the best place for her to go through her Fever. So we planned on taking her back to her family and protecting her there. However, when we popped back to this realm, since fairies can sense the blood of their line, we followed my blood to take her to her parents. It took us to a bridge and we were confused as to where Corbett was until we saw the car. As it was crossing the bridge, a giant wave came and washed it off into the water below. Sookie doesn't know, but it was Breandan's Water Fae who are responsible. After that, I admit to being heartbroken over losing my dear Adele and my son, and Niall and I got into an argument over what to do with Sookie now that she had no family.

Niall wanted her to return to Faery and have even more guards. But I thought that plan was foolish, keeping her under lock and key is no way for a young girl to live her life. I wanted her to stay here in the human realm under the watch of her guards, possibly even me. We continued arguing until there was a bright glowing and I heard Sookie screaming. We looked over at her and she had her hands clasped around her ears and her eyes were shut tightly. But she had beams of light emanating from her. Then suddenly, there was a popping noise and she was gone."

"She popped to the roof of my hotel. I found her up there staring off into the distance at the stars. She intrigued me right away. I felt the need to comfort her and something in me told me that she was special. I recognized her name and her the scent of Fae, and I told her I would contact your for her. I comforted her, wiped away her tears, and put her to bed. I also called James, one of my most trusted were guards to watch over her for the day." I explained how I found her, before I realized I had a question. "Why is it you were unable to follow her blood to pop to where she was?"

"I tried. At first I searched for her through the blood but was unable to figure out where she had gone. I panicked. I kept trying and was getting ready to call in reinforcements to search for her, when I received your phone call."

I went back to thinking over everything, when movement in the corner of my vision caught my attention. A blonde head popped itself out from the room and was looking at us with interest. "Gwampa?" Sookie spoke quietly. "Can I come out now?"

"Of course, sweet girl, you may come here." She softly padded over to Fintan. She had already changed into her pajamas and was once again clutching that panda to her chest. I felt a longing towards her, I didn't understand where this connection to this young girl was coming from, but I wanted to be close to her. Fintan placed her on his lap and stroked her beautiful golden hair before looking at me once again.

"I have a request for you vampire. I would like to call in my favor." This shocked me. It had been over 700 years since I owed him this favor, it surprised me that he was finally calling it in. "I would like you to watch over my granddaughter, I am placing her in your protection here in this realm. I would do it myself, but I neither want her in danger in Faery, nor do I want my Father's enemies coming after her through my involvement in his affairs. This I ask of you. She is precious to me, and I trust you to protect her."

I took time to think it over. Watching over her, would no doubt bring me into the conflicts between the fairy factions. However, it would also ally me with the reigning Sky Fae, which would be beneficial. Also, I couldn't find it in me to ignore the longing I felt towards her. I looked down at Sookie curled up in Fintan's lap, her head resting against his chest, but her eyes were staring directly into my own. My decision was made. I nodded my agreement.

"Perfect. I will never forget this great service you have agreed to." He spoke to me before pulling Sookie away from his chest to speak to her. "My sweet girl, you are going to be staying with Godric from now on. He will protect you and make you safe. Listen to him as you would me. I promise, if you ever need anything, I am here for you. Be safe and be good, my child." He spoke to her and hugged her again. I could see the sadness in his eyes at having to leave her.

"I will have her things sent to whatever address you wish, her belongings are in Louisiana at her home in Bon Temps. Contact me later and I will take care of it." He sat Sookie down on the couch and got up to leave. What happened next tugged at my dead heart. Sookie started crying and jumped up and wrapped herself around Fintan's legs.

"Don't leave me, Gwampa. Don't leave me, please! I'll be good, I pwomise! I won't pop anymowre. Don't leave me alone like momma and daddy." She cried out. Fintan knelt down and hugged her to him. She tucked her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"I am sorry my child. I can't have you in danger. I must make sure you are safe, you must stay with Godric. I promise, I'm not leaving you. I love you, sweet girl. Whenever you need me, just call for me. I must go now, my child. Please stop crying. You know how it hurts me to see you so sad. Godric will care for you, you must trust him. _Is breá liom tú, cailín milis_." He pulled away and wiped her tears away, before looking over her shoulder at me. He nodded once, kissed her forehead, and popped away.

* * *

><p>Horrible spot to end the chapter, I know. =] But now we know Sookie's history! And we get to have some fun next chapter! And Eric will be popping up soon! Love me some viking.<p>

Let me know what you think!

Translations:  
>"<em>Seanathair, tá mé chomh tógtha a fheiceann tú! An fear deas fuair Godric dom go leor de na bréagáin! Tar ag Spraoi le liom<em>" = Grandfather, I am so excited to see you! The nice man Godric got me lots of toys! Come play with me!

"_Ba mhaith liom grá a imirt in éineacht leat cailín milis, ach caithfidh mé a labhairt le Godric dtús. Rith feadh agus spraoi agus labhairt linn. Féach mé panda thar ann go Breathnaíonn uaigneach_"= I would love to play with you sweet girl, but I must first speak with Godric. Run along and play while we talk. I see a panda over there that looks lonely.

_"Is breá liom tú, cailín milis_" = I love you, sweet girl.


	5. Come Fly With Me

*waves white surrender flag*peaks around corner* "anyone still out there?" Yes, I know. I'm sorry I have been AWOL these past couple months, but I have been really busy with school. But I recently graduated (yay bachelor's degree!) so now I should have more time to devote to this story. Star, my little muse/imagination hijacked my story (along with eric and godric) and I have just recently found her and gotten them back. So without further ado, the moment you have all been waiting for... ERIC!

oh yeah, this is just a short little chapter to tide you over until I write out a longer one later this week. Much love.

Eric: About time you came back. I was worried I was never going to make it to this story.

Me: Sorry, it took me a while to track where Star kidnapped you to.

Eric: I am a one thousand year old viking vampire. We don't get _kidnapped._

Me: Oh, well ex_cusssee _me.

Eric: Just get on with the disclaimer, so we can read more about me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Are you going to hole yourself up in here all night? You know the vermin love flocking about you." I looked up to see my child Pam walking into my office. I pushed my paperwork aside.

"I am not in the mood, Pamela. Besides I have a mountain of paperwork that needs caught up on for the Queen." I replied. She huffed and quickly left my office.

My reason was only partway truth. Pamela, my only progeny, is my greatest accomplishment, and though we have not taken part in each other's bodies in over two centuries, she is still a vastly loyal child and one of only two people I trust. However, we do not have the same relationship that I have with my maker. Godric and I were together for over seven hundred years before he finally released me, saying that I needed to venture out on my own. Though I have left his side, I still keep an awareness on our bond.

Lately, I have felt some concerning emotions coming from him. Last night I was going to call him with questions when the depressing emotions were cut off and I felt something from him that I have not felt in nearly 5 centuries: happiness. That alone was enough to deter me one more evening. I wish to call him, but I have been unable to force myself to do so. As such, I have been distracting myself with paperwork to take advantage of my time.

A while later, I feel an overwhelming feeling combination of emotions coming from Godric: sadness, determination, caring, and a strong sense of longing. I open myself up to him fully for the first time in decades and send a strong mix of concern and curiosity to him. I know it works just like it always did when I get back a sense of peace, longing, and encouragement. He has told me through his emotions that it is up to me to make the first move and seek the answers to my questions. I dial his cell phone and at his greeting, I say:

"_Godric. Vad händer på min far?"_

GPOV

Sookie stood there crying after Fintan left. She didn't move, but remained staring where he was last standing. Once again, I felt a strong sense of sadness and longing for this young girl. I yearned to stop her tears and make her smile, so that is what I set out to do.

I crossed the room to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Little one. Everything will be alright."

She looked directly into my eyes, tears still streaming down her face, and nodded her head. Sookie then stepped up to me and wrapped her little arms around my neck and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"W-why d-does evwyone w-w-eave me, Godwic? I d-d-don't want t-t-to be awone." She replied and continued crying into my shoulder. Her tears and words tugged at my dead heart. I cared very strongly for her, even though I knew her only a day.

"You are not alone, little one. I am here and I promise, I will never leave you. Fintan has not left you, he will return if and when you need it. He loves you and is only trying to protect you." Sookie sniffled but said nothing.

I hugged her tighter and asked "would you like me to cheer you up? I think I know just the thing." To this, I felt her nod her head. I smiled and picked her up and walked to the balcony.

"What ahwr we doing, Godwic?" She asked me.

"Flying, little one. Now, hold on tight." I replied. She tightened her grip around my neck as I slowly lifted off the balcony and into the night sky.

"I'm scawhred"

"No need to be scared, little one, I won't let you fall." I watched her loosen her grip from me and turn her face around to look. She only took a couple of seconds before she whimpered and tucked her head back into me. "What's wrong, little one?"

"I don't wike it. I can't see anyfing." Oh. I didn't even think about that. I am used to her second vision that I forget that she is actually blind.

"Shh. It is okay. You don't have to see anything, just feel." I tightened my hold on her and pressed the side of my face against hers. "See, feel my strong arms holding you safely?" Then I slowly drifted forwards and let the wind blow through her hair. "Feel the cool breeze floating over your skin and through your hair." I flew up a little higher and paused in the air. "Feel the peacefulness of the silent and calm night."

I as I drifted about slowly and softly, I could feel her relaxing into me and slowly but surely, eventually she lifted her face from my shoulder and faced out into the night sky. The most serene smile spread across her face in that moment. She looked adorable when she was carefree.

I spent about an hour out flying with Sookie, until she started yawning and I knew it was time for her to rest. I landed softly down on the balcony and carried an almost sleeping Sookie into her room. I placed her on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning to leave the room.

A warm, tiny hand grasped onto my own, stopping my exit. I turned back to Sookie in question.

"Stay wiff me until I fawl asweep? Pwease Godwic?" She pleaded with me. How could I deny such a request.

"Of course, I will, Little One." I crossed to the other side of the bed and sat down with my back against the headboard. She turned over, clutching her panda to her chest , and tucked herself into my side. "Now, get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow evening. We will be heading to my home."

"Night, Godwic." She sighed before falling asleep.

I sat there softly stroking her hair, thinking about this young miracle and how she had come into my undead existence, completely taking root and changing what I thought I knew about the world. I felt saddened when I thought about all that she had been through in her young life, and felt determined that I would change that for her. I had no answers as to why I felt such a strong pull to her. Nor could I explain this sudden caring behavior I had adapted since meeting her. I can only say that I felt it dire to be close to and care for her.

I stayed there and listened to her quiet mumbling in her sleep, letting myself enjoy the peace she brought to me, when suddenly I felt my bond with my Child open fully and felt a combination of emotions being sent my way: concern and curiosity.

_Hmm…. He must be feeling what I have felt since meeting Sookie. He probably wants answers, but is too worried to seek them out from me directly. I suppose I shall have to encourage him to make the first move._ I sent back to him peace, longing, and encouragement. It wasn't long before my cell phone began ringing. It startled Sookie somewhat, but I answered it before she could wake fully.

"Hello."

'_Godric. Vad händer på min far?'_

"Min son. Allt är bra. Varför frågar du?"

'_Jag har känt konstiga känslor från dig. Jag oroar mig för dig.'_

"Du oroar dig för mycket Erikr. Men du har rätt, har mina känslor varit konstigt. Jag har stora nyheter att berätta."

I was so focused in my conversation with my child, Eric. That I failed to be aware of my little one and spoke too loudly. My eyes widened when she spoke.

"Godric, jag försöker sova. Vänligen talar inte så högt"

* * *

><p>Sorry to end it there folks. Let me know what you think! Also, I am still looking for a beta, let me know if you want the job!<p>

Translations:

"Godric. Vad händer på min far?" – Godric. What is going on, my father?

"Min son. Allt är bra. Varför frågar du?" – My son. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?

"Jag har känt konstiga känslor från dig. Jag oroar mig för dig." – I have been feeling strange emotions from you. I only worry about you.

"Du oroar dig för mycket Erikr. Men du har rätt, har mina känslor varit konstigt. Jag har stora nyheter att berätta." – You worry too much for me, Eric. But you are right, my emotions have been strange. I have big news to tell you.

"Godric, jag försöker sova. Vänligen talar inte så högt" – Godric, I am trying to sleep. Please stop talking so loud.


End file.
